Mechanical Pierrot
by Moira-chan
Summary: Cela fait une heure qu'elle attend, et les promesses de Sora ne se réalisent pas.


**Titre :** Mechanical Pierrot

**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Momo

**Rating : **K+

**Genres : **Romance... ?, Angst

**Pairing : **SoKai, normalement, plus ou moins...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et leur relation ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont tout à Square Enix et à Disney.

**Résumé :** Cela fait une heure qu'elle attend, et les promesses de Sora ne se réalisent pas.

Hello hello !

Pour la première fois, j'ai écrit sur Kairi... Et voilà ce que ça a donné.

En quelques mots : J'ai essayé de transposer en UA la relation Riku/Sora/Kairi du jeu, tout en restant du point de vue de Kairi et de ce qu'elle a bien pu ressentir à certains moments... (La pauvre D=) A la base, c'est plutôt un texte fait pour "défendre" Kairi, j'en profite pour le dire. =) (Et justement, ne pas en faire une cruchotte, pour une fois...)

Bref. =) Ecrit avec la chanson Karakuri Pierrot, par Hatsune Miku. Le titre, d'ailleurs, c'est une traduction du titre de cette chanson XD En espérant que ça vous plaise ! =) (Et lisez la note de la fin ! XD)

* * *

Mechanical Pierrot.

Cela fait une heure qu'elle attend.  
Ou bien, deux.  
Ou bien, trois.  
Dix, vingt, sept, trente-quatre, zéro, une demi, six trois quarts, l'infini.

L'ennui a cette particularité qu'il attrape, tire et étire le temps, au fur et mesure qu'il s'installe et s'étend. Une seconde s'écoule comme une minute s'écoule comme une heure s'écoule comme un jour, un mois, une année – le cadran de sa montre, lorsqu'elle le regarde, lui semble brisé. Lenteur, erreur, raté ; dysfonctionnalité ? Cela n'existe pas – peu importe.  
Debout, assise, elle a changé six fois, Kairi n'a plus même l'envie de bâiller et, encore, s'évertue à regarder. La montre. La rue. Au loin. La montre, à nouveau. La rue. Les gens. Elle cherche – ne trouve pas. C'est frustrant.

Elle ne sait plus quelle heure il est et refuse de se fier au cadran à son poignet ; elle lève les yeux au ciel, alors, tâche de le juger à sa couleur, au soleil, mais il est encore bleu, immaculé parfois, taché de nuages cotonneux à d'autres endroits, et son entité semble être restée telle quelle depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a regardé. Toujours il observe comme elle de sa place les badauds, les enfants qui passent – dans un sens, dans l'autre, la rue la ville le monde est en mouvement, mais elle est comme la voûte au-dessus des gens et reste immobile, seule.

L'îlot de son banc lui forme comme un monde à elle, personnel. Barrières et remparts, murailles et forteresse, de toutes parts – en vérité, ici même, elle se sent presque enfermée. Coupée du monde, à l'écart. Mais la bulle qui l'entoure et l'exclut a les parois transparentes, qui la laissent voir et être vue.  
Du côté de l'immeuble d'en face, le troisième étage joue avec le sixième la partition étrange des lumières qui s'allument aux fenêtres, de temps en temps, s'éteignent ensuite, s'allument encore, et clignent clignotent dans le jour comme dans la nuit, dans l'activité comme dans l'ennui – et bientôt la façade devient le théâtre silencieux d'un mouvement rapide, accéléré, ralenti, jamais stoppé.

Elle descend les yeux et ils rencontrent bientôt ceux du peuple, cependant - pas besoin, non, de lever son regard aux cieux pour observer les gens. Ils passent, devant elle, circulent, face à elle, et vaquent, à côté d'elle ; mais toujours, en regardant bien, on devine, le sourire en coin.  
Le monde réel a conscience de son ennui de sa détresse mais ne fait rien, et se contente somme toute de se foutre de sa gueule – la transparence de son univers l'est à double sens.

Les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, elle ne peut clore son visage faire taire ses oreilles engloutir le monde et ignorer abandonner oublier laisser tomber ; de tous côtés parviennent comme des flèches au chemin tracé des mots, des phrases, des discours qui l'agressent, la frappent et la blessent.  
_Cette fille ne sert vraiment à rien – encore en train d'attendre, hein – mais quand réalisera-t-elle, quand acceptera-t-elle qu'il n'est pas à elle ? – et puis, et puis, Sora ne lui appartient pas – la promesse, quelle promesse, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça – mais quelle conne, cette Kairi, elle a rien dans l'plot, jamais d'la vie – de toute façon, on sait toutes que Riku vaut bien mieux, les filles._

Riku est un solitaire dépressif et suicidaire.  
Mais Kairi ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings comme elle se dit, pense, réfléchit – si Sora ne vient pas, alors, c'est à cause de lui. Forcément.

Sora est l'altruiste dans tous les sens du terme : généreux, charitable, désintéressé, agréable, souriant, appréciable, aimé et aimable ; sauf, avec elle. A elle. Pour elle.  
Ses grands yeux bleus toujours naviguent à l'extérieur et jamais ne se recentrent, malgré ce qu'il dit, jure et promet. Il a dit, juré, promis, cependant ; dans l'enfance, autrefois, qu'il l'aimerait, qu'ils seraient à jamais, mais il ne s'en souvient pas, sûrement.

Ou bien, il a eu les mots imprécis, ambigus, ceux dont on doute du sens, qu'on a mal compris – ceux qu'il a fallu. Ceux qui, aujourd'hui, l'excusent ; ceux qui, maintenant, lui donnent le droit, s'il le veut, de parcourir la rue, la ville, le monde et l'univers à la recherche de quelqu'un, d'une personne dont il devrait se soucier moins.  
Mais Riku est son meilleur ami et le prétexte permet à Sora d'essayer, de vouloir l'arracher à son destin - parfois, Kairi se dit, si c'est la mort, eh bien tant pis.

Peut-être Riku devrait-il mourir, après tout – puisqu'il le veut, le souhaite, le demande et le réclame, sans cesse.  
Peut-être Sora devrait-il le laisser tomber, du coup – puisqu'il l'a dit, il aime Kairi, il l'a promis, a donné rendez-vous.

Mais Riku n'est pas mort et Sora le cherche encore.  
Kairi, inlassablement, de son îlot, attend que les choses changent, finalement. Mais le temps s'est fixé comme sa montre s'est cassée et Sora, perdu, au loin, dans la foule, ne revient pas. Il se mêle à la masse, s'échappe et s'enfuit, court et s'éloigne, pour ne jamais revenir dans sa direction ; il a dit juré promis qu'il serait là, ce n'est pas le cas.

Kairi a envoyé un message au portable de l'homme qu'elle aime mais il l'a éteint sûrement et c'est une bouteille à la mer – appareil brisé, numéro changé, contacts remplacés et sans aucun doute ne figure-t-elle pas dans le répertoire renouvelé.

En silence, sans se plaindre ni pester, elle pianote un autre appel au secours, comme pour ignorer, mais celui-là restera dans le téléphone, jamais envoyé jamais dévoilé. Les causes de son absence, les raisons de sa présence, ici ou ailleurs, ne sont plus que floues bien qu'elle y réfléchisse – simplement, elle ne trouve pas.  
Leur vieille promesse jamais ne fut scellée d'un baiser, toutefois. Et peut-être, finalement, le problème réside-t-il en cet endroit-là.

Les promesses de Sora.  
Les promesses de Sora et ce qu'il jure, ce qu'il lui doit. Le sourire échangé, en dernier, la main tendue, l'au revoir tendre et juré, l'amulette de son amour qu'il a empruntée prise volée mais qu'il ne rendra pas.  
Les promesses de Sora au vent sont comme des chaînes, qu'il place et colle et serre à ses sentiments – elle, elle étouffe. Lentement. Sans bruit, en silence, au fil du temps.

Nos destins liés n'égalent pas nos chemins parallèles, à côté, fusionnés.  
Et Sora n'a pas les yeux ouverts assez pour comprendre, enfin, qu'il devrait la libérer, maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, elle, elle attend.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Peu de mots, mais je vous assure, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses, à mes yeux du moins... Je pourrais remplir deux pages de notes d'auteur au sujet de ce texte mais je vais me contenter de commenter le passage en italique, cela dit : si je vous parle de passants, de gens du monde réel qui la voient et la critiquent, et si je vous dis quelque chose comme "bashing" ... ? =)

Ce passage a un sens particulier mais vous cassez pas la tête dessus, c'est un peu compliqué de toute manière XD Momo et ses idées bizarres, quoi.

J'espère que ça vous a plu :3


End file.
